


one pace from disgraced carnival

by lafemmestars



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Based off of Miss Helen's Weird West Cabaret/Uncle Raven's Super Happy Funtime Carnival slightly, Carnival AU, F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: Ren looked to his dear friend, wonder in his doe-eyes as he inspected her closely.He smiled warmly in a way that made her want to punch him as he pulled her into a loving embrace, stroking her hair carefully.“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you for a while.”





	1. strange frequencies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so!! I thought of this AU because I've been listening to the New Albion Trilogy and i came up with this so yeah!! Enjoy the read, this chapter is a bit slow.

Tick. Tock. Tick-

Looking up from fiddling with the knob of a silent radio, the girl sighed and stared out the window blankly. Snow fell on more snow, adding to the seemingly infinite amount already there. The young woman stood, stretching out and glancing to her nightstand, where her clock was. The annoying sound it had made finally stopped from the battery dying. Besides, the quiet was better.

The young woman walked to the window, getting one good look at the almost snowed-in campus, then pulling the curtains closed and picking up the radio. Shivering, she made her way to her bed, laying down on the soft, warm, and comforting blankets. She pulled them over her frigid body and curled up, once again playing with her radio. Right now she really detested the dorms, especially since it seemed like the school didn’t care too much about the people who had to stay on the campus because they couldn’t get home. 

Well, that wasn’t the worst thing ever that had happened to her recently.

It could be worse Alex. Lot’s of people have it way worse than you anyways.

Alex brought her fingertips to her right eyelid, gently touching it and wincing sightly at the dull pain. She didn't want to know if it looked worse than the day before, after all it was a stupid reminder that she got in an equally stupid fight. Pulling her hand away from her injury she turned the radio on finally and listened to the sweetly familiar static.

A memory sparked in her mind, a sweet one where she had sat with her best friend on the porch on a humid summer evening. Both had tired out from kicking a ball around with her older brother and helping him cook. Afterwards, her friend handed her a box, the brightest smile on his face she had ever seen. As the sun set she had opened the box and pulled the radio out, she could still feel the delight of just holding it in her hands when she first held it. She remembered leaning on his shoulder and tuning into a classical radio station, watching the glittering stars in the sky withe hopes of there being more moments with her dear friend like this…

But she wouldn't realize until later that there wouldn’t be.

There wasn’t a day she regretted having to go home early that day. To her it felt like it had been centuries since that day. She slowly turned the knob, trying to tune into whatever channel she could find. Nothing specific had caught her attention though, so she continued to go through the stations, until deciding to stop at a random one.

“….And now, we will be showing an ad for a carnival, everyone likes carnivals right?”

Alex rolled her eyes at the croaky voice of the radio host and listened quietly to the rest, slightly wondering if maybe the carnival would be worth going to see. Anything thats not here would be better than this place anyways… 

“Hello folks, don't I have a fun surprise for you!” The voice now was hauntingly familiar, causing Alex to almost drop the radio, but she didn’t. Her grip tightened on the radio, holding her breath and listening closely. The voice was so familiar, almost a perfect match to what he sounded like.  
But was it even him?

“…But please make it an effort to stop by at our humble carnival! Remember, its just-“ 

Alex listened to the information, grabbing a pen, rolling up her sleeve and jotting it down in bright red ink on her arm. The place was nearby Salem, one of her favorite places, but at the same time… Was it him?

She pondered the thought carefully, pacing slowly in her dorm. It seemed to become increasingly suffocating as she thought and thought about the possibility, but also the fact it might just be a dead end.

Step. Step. Step-

Suddenly, the jingle of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. She picked up the phone carefully, noticing the person calling was Michael. She wasn’t exactly sure if she felt up to speaking with him, but at the same time he would be the only person she could trust wouldn’t call her crazy or tell her that she's being stupid if she told him…

“Hello?” She said softly, pushing her bangs back in place as she spoke to him.

“Hey! I’m glad you answered. I figured since it gets pretty lonely without family around, I’d come stay in Camena with you for a little bit?”

“Uh actually… I was thinking… Can you take me to a carnival, um… It’s kind of important…”

“… Please don’t tell me you’re dropping out.”’

“Oh, no! I’m paying to much to go to this school! I just… I’ll tell you if you agree to take me. Promise.” She said softly, biting her lip and hoping he’d agree to aid her. There was a long pause, silence lingering on both ends, almost unnatural for it to be so quiet. Finally, a sigh of slight frustration was emitted from Micheal, making Alex relax slightly and smile.

“Fine. I’ll be there in maybe three hours.”

“Thank you so much.” She said cheerfully, then hung up and sighed. Picking up a bag, and began to put a book into a cross body. She pulled out some clothes, stuffed them in, then placed the little vintage radio carefully atop of it. She hoped Michael would understand if they had to stay longer than anticipated.

The question had popped into her thoughts again…

Would this lead her to Ren?


	2. 'road trip'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me the whole day to write holy shit. Not super satisfied how the end of the chapter is, but I mean, its not total shit...? well, enjoy anyways!!

Rolling down a window while it snows is never a novel idea, but at the same time the flakes kissing someone’s skin always feels refreshing. Alex had her head tilted out the window slightly, flakes catching onto her face and teal hair. She sat up, wiping her rosy cheeks and looking to her older brother with a small smile on her lips. “I’ve missed doing that. It really wakes you up.” She murmured as she turned down the radio in the car.

He looked over and nodded in agreement as he carefully steered the car. “You look like a puppy when you do that.” He said as he tried to muffle a laugh with his free hand, then ruffled her hair playfully, still trying to not mess it up. He moved his hand away and put it back on the steering wheel.

“Well I’m a ferocious puppy!” She shot back, turning to fully face him. 

He laughed, then looked at her again and gasped, eyes full of shock. “You sure do look ferocious based on the state of your eye… Who the hell did this?” He asked as he pulled over at a rest stop, looking at her again. She stayed quiet, putting her hand to her eye and sighing.

“It’s nothing really…” She pulled her sunglasses on and stepped out of the car, fully welcoming the frigid air and going to get a soda. He followed after, locking the car and handing her two dollars.

“Let me get you something to drink then. And don’t say no, remember what I told you your Junior year!” He smiled, pulling his scarf on and waiting for her.

“Yeah, I remember… “‘Say yes to everything’?”

“There’s another part to that, but I mean that doesn’t apply right now.” He chuckled, still looking at her with worry shadowed in his eyes. She put the dollars in, then punched in the numbers for two sodas and grabbed them both, handing one to her brother. He took it and twisted the cap open, then took a sip of the fizzy drink as she stared at her own soda.

“Alright! I can’t stand when you do the thing with your eyes and you look so worried!”

“Will you tell me now?” He whined, frowning and looking at her with sad brown eyes. She took a swig of her drink and shrugged.

“I got into a fight. Its really simple Michael.”

There was an awkward silence for a long moment, both of them sipping their sodas. Alex pulled her sunglasses off, running her fingers over her eyelid. She finally looked back to Michael and gave him a reassuring smile.

“But don’t worry, I can hold my own, and I didn't get suspended. So that’s a plus.” 

He finally nodded, not wanting to further question her, and started to walk back to the car. She followed him quietly, rubbing her slightly bruised cheek as she got in. He got in after her, starting the car again and starting to drive.

“So… You never said why you wanted to go to this carnival…” He murmured as he continued to drive, glancing at her for a moment.

She took a deep breath and looked back to him, biting her lip. “Well… Call me crazy if you want but, the guy… He sounded like Ren.”

And there came the awkward pause… Again.

Michael gave her a sad look and shook his head. “Oh Alex… That is the most crazy thing you have said since you were little…” He solemnly ruffled her hair and shook his head.

“I know you miss Ren, but-“  
“Please, you have to just trust me. If it is Ren, I can finally see him again and talk to him, maybe he’ll even come home!”

“Alright…” He said quietly as they continued the drive in silence. Alex watched trees pass by, covered in snow, but still thriving and green. She always found it strange how such things could survive in such harsh conditions. The sky stated to turn into a beautiful array of colors as the sun started to set, colors such as reds, oranges, and purples. It had stopped snowing at the moment, which was disappointing to her since she loved to watch it fall. But at least she could enjoy the sunset, which looked like a masterpiece in the sky.

Michael watched her stare at the sky and couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t remember so clearly a time his little sister looked as peaceful as she did then. He truly wanted her to be happy, and if maybe going to this carnival would make her even slightly happy, then he knew that he would be happy too. He continued to drive, humming along to a song on the radio and looked for hints of a nearby carnival. The car started to stutter and got slower, pulling both siblings out of their own thoughts.

“…. Well this sucks.” Micheal groaned and thumped his head against the steering wheel as the car came to a complete stop. He tried using his phone, then noticed that it had no service, he then looked to Alex 

“Ok, listen, you need to stay by me, we’re just going to have to find a close rest station or motel hopefully…” He said as he got his backpack and got out of the car. Alex got out, taking her bag with her and shutting the door. He started to walk alongside the road, Alex following behind him. The night was creeping behind them, many strange noises now evident. She eventually grabbed his arm, walking alongside him and looking around cautiously.

“Scared?”

“No way! I just don't want something to grab you and pull you away, if it does then at least we wont get separated.” She claimed with a nervous laugh.

~~~~~~~~  
After walking for a while, your legs become sore to the point where you feel like you could collapse at any second, but you don’t. It feels like they're bruised, but they aren’t. Alex could feel her legs beginning to get shakier with every step she took. Man, she wished she was holding up as good as Michael. But he seemed exhausted too. It felt like they wouldn’t have any help, but then she noticed headlights when she turned her head. They got closer, then stopped. She could hear the car creep close to them and took hold of her brother’s arm tighter.

The window rolled down, and the guy in the car turned the light on inside. Alex saw a guy who was around her age, smoking a cigarette and looking the two over.

“You two need a ride?” He asked, taking another puff of the cigarette.

Michael hesitated, then nodded slowly. “Um, sure… Thank you.” He cautiously led Alex to the other side of the car, getting in the back seat with her. They settled in as the mysterious man drove. He tossed the cigarette out into the night and looked at the siblings in the mirror. 

“Why are you two out so late?”  
“We’d ask the same for you.” Alex said with without any thought. He chuckled and shook his head.

“My excuse is work. I’ll let you two hitch a ride there, then you two can find wherever you have to go.” He said as he drove, focusing on the road. 

The choking scent of smoke lingered, but Alex forced herself to not cough. “Where do you work?” She asked softly, picking at a loose string on her sweatshirt. 

“A carnival, we’re about there now. Not the best job if I say so myself. I’m always fighting with the damn ringleader.” He claimed as he pulled into a slightly full parking lot, stopping the car and nodding to them.

“Here’s your stop.” He said, pulling another cigarette out and lighting it. Michael got out quickly, pulling Alex along with him and walking to the entrance. The place was surrounded by trees, enclosed by gates. They were only able to see a giant looming tent in the distance and a faint glow, no doubt coming from the attractions or whatever was inside. 

“I swear, this better be worth coming all this way Alexandra.”

“…. I have a feeling it will.”


	3. it hurts to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter, but enjoy!!

as exciting, but to Alex it was dizzying. She couldn’t grasp everything she was seeing, the lights, the games, people actually enjoying this stuff. Stuff that was probably fake or an illusion of some sort, a scam in a way. Who liked this shit anyways?

She could still smell the lingering scent of nicotine in her nose.

Almost as though reading her mind, Micheal turned to her with a calm look and said, “Do I smell like cigarettes?”

“You always do. It’s why mom and dad let me follow in your bad habits.”

“Haha, very funny. I smoke once-“

“Counting weed?” She cut off, a silly grin on her face.

“…. Not counting weed.”

They both laughed loudly, Alex shaking her head and punching his arm playfully. The two joked around as they walked to the gigantic carnival tent, where many people were congregating inside to grab a seat.

“But like, you totally didn't smoke weed before you came to get me right?” She continued, her voice serious.

He scoffed, shaking his head and looking at her like she just said the craziest thing ever. “No, I knew that I’d be driving, and this seemed kind of important. I want to be a good brother.”

They walked in the tent, walking to two empty seats at the front and sitting in them. “Ah yes, you’re the greatest brother! Telling you sister its fine to get high and drunk and act like a crazy teen in high school so long as she gave the high school speech the year she graduated! Totally the best, hands down. You deserve an award!”

“Hey! I was telling you to live your life, and you did it! I think I am the best brother!” He argued, sticking his tongue out at her goofily.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she shrugged and yawned softly. “Well you’re right. I think I need tips for college now though.”

“No, you do what you feel is right for college.” He said as he settled into his seat, wrapping his arm around Alex. They watched the show’s opening, two girls dressed in white ballet dresses with a romantic style tutu swishing around their legs. One had short red hair, fiery red eyeshadow to match, but was noticeably taller than the other girl dancing along with her. The other was shorter, jet black hair tied back in a bun, dramatic looking blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. The two gracefully spun, then came together as smoke filled the area around them.

Michael seemed intrigued, watching closely as the two danced before they were shrouded in the fog. Alex on the other hand, she was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground and biting into her bottom lip harshly.

Out of the smoke emerged-

Wait, it couldn't be….

But it had to be him. It was the same blonde curly hair, brown eyes that were full of excitement, just everything.

“Hello folks!” His voice boomed, smiling to the crowd and edging on their cheers.   
Now she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, she felt if she did, he’d disappear like he did once. He said something, but she couldn’t focus, tears overwhelmed her eyes and she started to sob softly. 

“Michael, its Ren, It’s really him…” She managed to whisper softly to her equally surprised brother. She stood up quickly, leaving the tent and taking in deep breaths of air that was fresher than the tent. She wiped her eyes and fanned her face, then sat down and pulled the radio out of her bag. Not caring much at that point, she played with the radio in silence. It seemed like forever until Michal came out, after the rest of the crowd had came out. Alex had stopped crying and looked to her brother, who held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up, letting him lead her back inside the tent.

The blonde was still inside, pacing back and forth, blabbering quickly to the red-head, who seem disinterested in his talking as she filed her nails. She flung the file at him and yawned boredly.  
“The girl and her brother are back.” She huffed at him, looking at the siblings carefully. 

The blonde man looked at Alex, staring at her for a long moment, and she did the same. A tense silence hung between them, to which she broke by asking, “Ren?”

Ren looked to his dear friend, wonder in his doe-eyes as he inspected her closely.

He smiled warmly in a way that made her want to punch him as he pulled her into a loving embrace, stroking her hair carefully. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you for a while.” He said, burying his face into her shoulder. She had her fists balled up, ready to hit him and cry and ask why he was so stupid…. Instead, she threw her arms around him tightly, trying to hold back tears that came from the flood of emotions she was having. She took in shaky breaths, then pulled away, placing her hands on his cheeks and looked at him again.

“I don’t even care at this point! Y-you’re safe, you’re alive!” She pulled him back into the hug, just wanting for it to last longer.

Ren finally pulled away, smiling and holding onto her hand. He seemed happy to see her once again and took off his top hat, running his hand through his hair. He did get taller since she had last seen him, they were now both the same height. 

“I’m really sorry!” He sputtered out trying to stop his tears. She smiled solemnly, gently rubbing his tears away with her thumb.  
“Let’s just… Talk about this later.” She yawned, rubbing her eyes and shivering. Ren nodded in agreement, taking her hand again, and looking to Michael. Michael was slightly focused on the two, but at the same time watched Clarissa. He gave a little wave to her, and she responded with rolling her eyes and sauntering off like a pissed cat.

“So, will you two be staying?” He asked curiously as he led Alex to a bench so she could sit for a moment.

“Well we aren’t sure, my car broke down, but she wanted to find you. But we really have no idea where to go…” Micheal said as he plopped down next to Alex, tiredly leaning on her. Ren thought for a moment, then smiled warmly at them. “You guys can stay here tonight, I’ll have Clarissa set up some tents for you two.” He said kindly as he rolled his sleeves up.“Then in the morning I’ll give you an explanation.”


End file.
